I Wished Upon A Star (And I Wished For You)
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: Evie is introduced to life as the significant other of a member of the royal family. Takes place about two months after the events in Chapter 6 of Complete.


**A/N: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

"Evie looks really uncomfortable." Lonnie commented as she walked to class with Beth. The princess looked over to find her girlfriend attempting to push her way through the crowd of reporters that surrounded her.

"Unbelievable." she mumbled, walking over to the group. Just barely refraining from rolling her eyes, she and Lonnie pushed their way through the crowd. "That's enough, everyone." Beth said, handing her books to Lonnie before moving to step in front of her girlfriend. "You guys will not bother Evie anymore."

"Princess Bethany-"

"No. This is completely unacceptable. Evie is not a member of the royal family, she is not going to be subjected to your constant questions." Beth announced. Evie reached out and placed a hand on Beth's shoulder.

"Beth, it's okay." she said.

"No, it isn't. I understand that I can't stop you all from taking her picture. In fact, Evie and I have had several conversations on that very subject. However, I will not allow you all to constantly barrage her with your endless questions. Is that clear?" The reporters quickly nodded before dispersing.

"Thank you." Evie whispered. Beth smiled.

"You got a princess and a knight all wrapped up in one blonde. Sounds like a deal if I've ever heard one." she said. Evie chuckled, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend before pulling away so the girl could open her locker. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My blonde princess knight saved me." the taller girl said, wrapping her arms around the blonde from behind. Beth smiled softly, leaning back into the girl. "I'm excited for this weekend."

"So am I, which is weird because I'm usually not excited about these things." Beth replied as she grabbed a book. Evie grinned. "I think it might have something to do with my date."

"Oh yeah? Is she sweet to you?"

"So, so sweet." Evie chuckled.

"Is she pretty?" she asked.

"I happen to think she's the fairest of them all." Beth replied, turning in her girlfriend's arms. Evie smiled softly. "I'm glad you're going with me."

"I'm glad you invited me." Evie replied. Beth grinned as she closed her locker and leaned against it. "We should get to class."

"Or... We could stay here and you could kiss me." Evie nodded, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend. "Yeah, I definitely like this plan better."

"So do I." E is whispered, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend again.

"Evie, Beth, kindly make your way to class." Pulling away from the blonde, Evie blushed wildly as she avoided Fairy Godmother's gaze.

"You're going to get me in trouble one of these days." she said, pulling out of her girlfriend's embrace. Beth laughed. "Walk me to class?"

"I would love to." Beth said, grabbing Evie's hand and lacing their fingers.

* * *

Three days later, the day of the event had arrived. Beth and Ben had spent the previous night at home. Evie and Mal were supposed to arrive a few hours early together, but Mal wasn't ready to go when Evie was, leaving Evie to go in her own. As the limo pulled in front of the castle she'd only been to once before, she let out a soft gasp. "It's more beautiful than I remember." she whispered as the car came to a stop. Stepping out of the limo, she noticed Lumiere approaching her.

"Bonjour, Miss Evie." Evie smiled brightly.

"Hi, Lumiere. How are you?" she asked.

"Very well, thank you. The princess has been looking forward to your visit all day. She has spoken about nothing but your arrival since the moment she woke up." the man said as they made their way into the castle.

"I've been looking forward to it all day as well. She and I are way too codependent on each other, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Evie replied with a wide smile.

"Evie!" Looking up, Evie grinned when she saw her girlfriend rushing down the stairs. When Beth reached her girlfriend, she immediately hugged her, pulling her into a kiss. "Hi."

"Hi."

"So we've got a room for you and Mal to get ready in. I figured she would feel more comfortable with you in the room." Beth said, grabbing Evie's hand and pulling up the stairs.

"She wants me to do her makeup anyway, so that works out. By the way, she... Dyed her hair. Don't say anything unless she brings it up." Evie said. Beth looked over quickly.

"What color is it?" she asked. Evie bit her lip before pulling out her phone and pulling up the photo she'd taken when Mal wasn't looking. Seeing the platinum blonde locks, Beth gasped. "Oh my god."

"Please don't say anything. She's trying to fit in with Auradon royalty and this is the only way she knows how. It's easier for me to adjust to this lifestyle than it is for her." Evie said as she was pulled toward Beth's room.

"I won't. Where is Mal, anyway? I figured you two would come together." the blonde replied.

"She's coming soon, she wasn't quite ready to leave our room yet." Just then, they arrived at Beth's bedroom and entered. "You look good in sweats." Evie said, pulling her girlfriend into a passionate kiss the moment the bedroom door was closed.

"I look good in anything." Beth replied. The taller girl laughed, nodding in agreement. "Wait until you see my gown. It was inspired by the one my mother wore during her first dance with my father."

"I can't wait to see it, babe. You're going to look gorgeous, I know it." Evie said, walking over and sitting down on Beth's window seat. Gazing out, she gasped at the extravagant fountain that she saw. "That fountain is beautiful." she whispered. Beth smiled softly.

"I used to spend hours down there tossing coins into that fountain and making wishes. Any coins that I could find went into that fountain. One day, my father caught me and gave me a lecture. He said that while it was a treat to toss a coin into a fountain every once in a while and make a wish, it was irresponsible to waste money that other people might not have. He made me clean the coins out of the fountain myself and then donate it."

"Who'd you donate it to?" Evie asked, looking away from the window to stare at her girlfriend. Beth frowned in thought for a moment.

"You know, I don't even remember. It was so long ago."

"Did any of your wishes come true?" Evie asked. Beth smiled.

"Only one of them came true, but it wasn't one that I made throwing a coin into the fountain. It was one I made wishing on a star." she said.

"What did you wish for?" Looking over at her girlfriend, Beth set her tiara down before walking over to the taller girl.

"Well, the night before Ben told me about his proclamation to bring over kids from the Isle, I was sitting right where you are and I wished to meet my soulmate. I met her the next day." she said. Evie smiled softly.

"Bethany..." she whispered, pulling the girl into a kiss. When they broke apart, Evie ran her thumb over her girlfriend's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Hearing the sound of a car door slam, Evie looked out the window to find Mal staring at the castle.

"I have to go get ready, but I'll see you out there?" she asked, turning to her girlfriend. Beth nodded, leaning in and kissing the taller girl. "Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"You look beautiful." Evie whispered, reaching out and grabbing Beth's hand. Beth grinned.

"So do you." she said, looking around. Just as she turned to the door, Mal and Ben walked in. "Oh my god." Beth said the moment she saw Mal. Evie elbowed her girlfriend, causing the blonde to look up. "Who did she go to?"

"Um..." Evie trailed off, biting her lip. Beth raised an eyebrow. "She kind of... Used magic in it." the blue-haired girl whispered.

"She what?" Beth exclaimed, drawing attention to the two of them. Smiling sheepishly, she waved awkwardly before turning back to her girlfriend. "She did what?"

"Oh, calm down. It's the biggest magic she's doing. I told you, she's having trouble adjusting to this new life and she thinks this is what she has to do to fit in." Evie whispered. Beth bit her lip. "Don't tell Ben. She doesn't want him to know."

"If that's all Mal's using magic on, then I think that's the least of Auradon's worries." Beth said, shrugging. Evie nodded. "You don't think you have to change your hair or anything to fit in, do you? Because you are perfect exactly the way you are." Evie smiled.

"I promise that if I do decide to change anything about my appearance, it will be for myself." she said. Beth nodded. "I think we're up."

"I think you're right." Beth replied, leading Evie to where Lumiere was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Presenting Princess Bethany of Auradon and Miss Evie of the Isle." Smiling at her girlfriend, Beth grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs.

"This is our time, babe." she whispered, earning a nervous smile from Evie.

* * *

"How are you feeling? Do you need a break from everything?" Beth asked a few hours later. Evie nodded. "Come on. I want to show you something."

"Okay." Evie said, grinning as she was pulled out of the ballroom and up the stairs.

"So... I didn't get a chance to include this in the tour the last time you visited the castle, but I wanted to show you the West Wing." Evie let out a gasp, causing Beth to grin. "I love how excited you get about things."

"It's the West Wing, B. Do you know how many stories I've heard about the West Wing?" Beth chuckled as she opened the door to reveal her father reading.

"Oh, hey, Dad. Evie's always wanted to see the West Wing, she's heard all of the stories. I hope it's okay that I brought her here."

"Of course, come in. It doesn't look like it did back in the day-"

"Dad, please don't try to be cool." Beth said, earning a chuckle from her father and girlfriend.

"Thank you for letting me see it. It's lovely." Evie said.

"Of course. Has Beth shown you the library? She mentioned you've developed an interest in science, we have hundreds of books on the subject." Adam said. Evie grinned.

"I can't wait to explore them all." she said. Beth smiled as she and Evie headed to the door. "You neglected to tell me about the science books." Evie said. Beth chuckled as she pressed a kiss to Evie's jaw.

"I'm sorry, babe." she said. Evie shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to come here often so you can read them all."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. And the four of you will need a place to stay during summer vacation. Maybe you could stay here?" Beth asked, leaning back to look at Evie's face.

"I'll bring it up to everyone else, but I am definitely in." Beth grinned. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Beth whispered, kissing her girlfriend again.

* * *

"So... Has this past week scared you away?" Beth asked, reaching out and grabbing Evie's hand at the end of the night as they entered her bedroom.

"Nothing could scare me away. Ironically, that scares me a little bit." Beth smiled. "I love you, B."

"And I love you." Beth replied, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend. Pulling away, she rested her cheek on Evie's shoulder.

"Are you staying here tonight?" the taller girl asked. Beth nodded.

"I wasn't going to pass up two nights away from Audrey. I just hate that I won't be able to have breakfast with you." she said.

"You can sleep in my room. My bed is a little bigger than I grew up with on the Isle, I think I could use a tighter space." Evie said. Beth grinned and nodded.

"I could certainly help with that." she said, dropping her hand and immediately rushing to pack her bag. Evie smiled widely, watching her girlfriend adoringly.

"Don't change yet. I want show my girl off around school on the way back to the dorms." she said. Beth looked over at her girlfriend.

"I'm just your arm candy, aren't I?" Evie nodded. "Of course I am." Beth mumbled. Evie chuckled, walking over to the blonde and wrapping her arms around her waist from behind.

"You know how much I love you." she whispered, pressing a kiss to Beth's jaw. Beth smiled softly, reaching up and placing a hand on Evie's cheek. "Do we have time?"

"Not if you want to parade me around campus in this dress." Evie hummed in thought.

"Well, I do want to do that." she said. Beth chuckled. "Finish packing, princess."

"Okay."

* * *

"I don't like the way everyone is staring at you." Evie growled. Beth chuckled.

"You wanted to show me off." she pointed out. Evie shrugged as she glared at Hercules' son. "Maybe they're looking at you. If that's the case, I have some people to threaten."

"You would never threaten anyone." Evie said as they approached their dorm building. Opening the door for her girlfriend, she followed her inside. "Tonight was amazing, B."

"I'm glad you had a good time." the blonde said.

"Come here." Evie whispered, pulling the girl into a kiss. Beth smiled into the kiss, pulling her girlfriend closer as they broke apart before stifling a yawn. "Are you tired?"

"It's been a long night, Eves." Evie smiled as she let go of the blonde, allowing her to go to the bed. Watching as the princess crawled under the covers, Evie stared adoringly. "What are you staring at?"

"My future." Beth smiled softly as Evie laid down next to her and closed her eyes. "Good night, B."

"Good night, Eves." Pressing a kiss to Evie's forehead, Beth stared at her for a moment before smiling.

"Eves?"

"Hmm?" Evie mumbled, opening her eyes.

"I'm really glad my wish came true." Beth whispered. Evie smiled softly, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend.

"Thank you for wishing for me." she replied as they broke apart. Beth bumped her nose against Evie's.

"You're everything I hoped for." she said. Evie blushed. "You're my favorite VK."

"And you're my favorite princess." Evie whispered, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead.


End file.
